


Night Terrors and Coping Methods

by kingmarmalade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmarmalade/pseuds/kingmarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's PTSD was wavering and he was slowly beginning to go about life as if the Grounder incident never happened. That was until something small that should've been insignificant sparked it up again. Monty aids in his breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors and Coping Methods

**Author's Note:**

> people wanted Jonty, so here I present more Jonty enjoy!

It had been 2 weeks since the ‘incident’ and Jasper was doing well. He was gradually going further and further out of camp with each day and he’d taken to pitching in wherever he could around camp, whether that be on patrols or wall building. Whatever kept him occupied. The only downfall being the near constant night terrors that wracked him at night, yes Monty was there to chase the dreams away but that didn’t stop them from happening. He would wake up in a cold sweat, fingers scrabbling at empty air over where a spear used to protrude from. Breathing heavy with his fingertips shaking it’d take almost an hour for him to calm back down even with Monty’s reassurance that nothing was coming to get him, and that he was safe here.

He could slowly deal with the nightmares with Monty as his side and milling about in the daytime was nothing when he had errands to run or people to help. It was all going uphill for a while, no Grounder trouble nothing major happening.

Until Monroe happened. 

It should have been nothing, it should have been a friendly quip, the usual banter between friends, but Monroe had prodded his chest. It was a teasing action, it was really just to annunciate a point he’d made, but it sparked the memory in Jasper’s head. Fresh as it was the day it happened. 

The spear flying towards him, driving right into his flesh. The impact alone slamming his body back against a tree trunk. Warm blood ran down his chest, soaking through his shirt, erratic breathing, and eyes wide as his friends screamed his name before bolting. He was in agony, screaming as his body was roughly dragged through the underbrush by some masked figure. He didn’t know where he was going or if he was even going to live through his first day on earth. His body eventually just shutdown and everything faded to black. 

The next thing he saw was that the spear was gone and a fresh wave of pain overtook him and he cried out. Hands grasping over the hole in his chest, blood coating his palms he tried to shift into a sitting position, his hand slapping against wet stone, leaving a bloody handprint in it’s wake. The next thing he knew the same masked man was crouching over him and he was knocked out. He vaguely remembers being rescued by Clarke, Finn and the others but that fear never left him.

“Jasper? Hey man you alright?” Monroe asked with a worried tone. Shaking his friend’s shoulder gently.

“S-sorry just zoned out for a moment there” Jasper quickly supplied, snapping back to reality with a light shake of his head “I’m fine, really” he assured, a grin spreading across his face. 

They continued as if nothing had happened. Jasper helped prep the outer wall, tying cables and seatbelts around branches and logs to forge new pieces of the battlement. He paid a quick visit to Clarke who was currently working on a new way to contact the Ark. He even managed to squeeze in a quick teasing session with Monty about how he kept zapping himself with his attempts at making the bracelets into comm-links. He carried on as if the incident had been just his imagination, but that was all easier to do when daylight still streaked across camp. Soon shadows rolled in and fires were lit, everyone started getting drowsy and night patrollers began grabbing weapons for their watch. 

Jasper kept seeing things in the dark, masked men sprinting about, flickers from the corner of his eye. He was twitchy at best when he wasn’t sleep deprived, but that was all heightened now he had PTSD in the equation. He kept flinching when someone tapped his shoulder to talk to him, and stumbling over words. Endlessly running his hands through his hair and slapping his cheeks to keep him grounded in the present, not in an accident that happened two weeks ago.

“C’mon Jordan snap out of it” he told himself “You’re just going to have to get used to it, this isn’t the Ark anymore”. He took one last glance around camp before heading into the drop-ship, to where Monty was still hunched over sparking wristbands in the vain hope that they may establish contact.

“Hey Monty” he called cheerily as he clambered up the ladder, spotting his friend in the dim light of the corner of the ship.

“Come to visit the tech lab have you?” Monty replied, not looking in his direction as his fingers tried prying apart already fraying wires. “What brings you to this little corner of heaven” he joked, turning his head slightly in Jasper’s direction.

“No reason, there’s just nothing else to do towards night is there?” Jasper said as he sat down next to his friend. 

“Mm yeah I guess so” was the reply he got. Monty put his tools down and stretched his arms up before turning around fully to face his friend. “So any developments with Octavia or has that inevitably sunken ship finally hit the ocean floor?” 

“Oh shut up as if you know anything” Jasper retaliated, swatting his friend’s shoulder playfully “And no to answer your question”. He hugged his knees to his chest, bringing his head down so his chin rested on his interlocked hands.

Monty narrowed his eyes briefly before speaking “Are… are you okay Jas?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’m fine why’d you ask?” Jasper replied, a little too quickly.

“Your hands are shaking and you’re doing that thing when you try to be as small as possible. Y’know when you get… ‘dreams’?” Monty asked, shuffling a little closer forward.

“You really pick up on everything don’t you” Jasper sighed, looking to the side not meeting Monty’s eyes “It’s nothing, just something stupid not anything to worry about”.

“Hey don’t try that Jordan” Monty said sternly “It obviously isn’t nothing if it’s got you this shaken up, c’mon spill” he said, poking at his locked hands. This made Jasper flinch again slightly which Monty noted “Jas?”

Jasper drew himself up more and hid his face in his knees and currently unruly hair “I-I saw it all happen” he began, pressing his forehead against his knees. “I saw it all happen again; the spear, the Grounder’s face, everything” he struggled to get his words out for a moment “I thought I was past all this you know? Having flashbacks a-and dealing with this goddamn ugly scar across my chest” he raised his head, eyes wet with unshed tears. “But I’m still just a coward who can barely go outside the wall”

Monty gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand over his friend’s “Hey you know how stupid that is right? You’re not a coward, not by a long shot I mean you dove into a river to save a girl from a 10-foot long creature right?” he pressed on when Jasper glanced away for a moment “And you’re leaving camp even after being speared by a Grounder? I can’t say many others would have the guts to do that Ah-ah don’t argue you know it’s true” he said when Jasper opened his mouth to protest. “See just because you may see yourself as this timid character doesn’t mean other people do. Heck you hold it together everyday without incident and only when you can’t control it does this get to you” Monty offered with a smile, rubbing his thumb against Jasper’s hand. “You’re stronger and braver than you think Jordan, and everyone including me knows it”

Locking eyes with his friend Jasper gave a small lopsided grin “Thanks Monty” he replied, albeit quietly. “I’m not sure about the whole strong part though, I have arms more noodley than yours” he commented, shifting his arms a little as if to emphasise his point. This coaxed a laugh out of Monty who just looked at him sceptically “Shut up you know what I meant you moron”.

Jasper huffed a sigh before shifting forwards slightly “Hey if I’m so brave and stuff can I try something really daring?” he said, a smirk evident in his voice as he drawled out the word ‘really’. “Go ahead Mr. manly man” Monty quipped moving his hand away before he went to turn back to working on the wrist bands.

“No no Green you’re needed for this” Jasper said tugging at his arm as he unfolded his legs from in front of him. Monty gave a whine and a pout before turning back “Why” he whined, “I need to work”.

“Don’t be such a baby it’ll only take a sec” Jasper laughed at his friend’s childish reaction.

“Fine” Monty huffed, looking his friend dead on “What is it that’s so brave and daring that you need my help with it” he asked, interest piqued now.

“This” Jasper smiled as he leaned in and clumsily caught his friend’s lips in a kiss.

At first Monty was startled before he closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, hands slowly reaching up to tug on Jasper’s coat lapels. Pressing and moving his lips against Jasper’s. 

Jasper followed suit and cupped Monty’s face with his hands, letting his tongue slide against his bottom lip asking for entry, to which Monty quickly obliged. Jasper was vaguely aware of Monty’s hands pressing gently on his shoulders, ushering him to lie down on his back. So with a little stumbling and awkward shuffling he managed to, his jacket coming off in the process. With Monty now on top of him he moved his hands to delve into his hair, tugging lightly here and there eliciting small noises from him, making Jasper smile.

After a few more moments they broke apart only for Monty to nudge against his jaw line gently with his nose “It’ll only take a sec huh?” he teased, planting a kiss against his neck. 

“Well I didn’t know you’d be so into the idea Green or I would’ve done that much-“ he was cut off as Monty gave a small suck to his skin, causing him to gasp “M-much earlier” he stuttered. 

Monty paused smiling against his neck before speaking “Well we can take much longer if you’d like Jas” he said before kissing down his neck, his hands roaming down his sides.

Jasper rolled his head back slightly and sighed, “That sounds amazing”.


End file.
